


A home for the cutest beast

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, aka yohane careful ur gay is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Hanamaru's been acting strange lately and Yoshiko decides to take action and see what's been happening. Turns out one of her little demons found a fearful beast; a fluffy kitten.





	

The sunny afternoon was rather warm. The Autumn-like atmosphere was still definitely there though, reminding everyone that Summer is slowly passing and the cold season is approaching with every breeze.

The days were getting shorter. With heavy hearts, Aqours had to cut their trainings shorter due to busy schedules this week. The third years were especially busy. Dia and Mari were buried with work, and Kanan was of course kind enough to help out. Which left the other six with spare time, usually enough to hang out together. And yet…

“I have to go, sorry zura!”

The girl excused herself to the five, bowing. They all blinked and exchanged glances, frowns on their faces. Chika was the first to pout and protest. “Again? You’ve been busy this entire week Hanamaru-chan…”

“Sorry!” She only repeated, and with a quick wave parted ways with the group. “Tomorrow maybe, I promise zura!”

The group watched her practically run away. Confused, worried. They just stood there until Chika spoke up again, turning her attention to the shyest girl in the group- even though she wasn’t a fan of being the center of attention. “Ruby-chan, you’re close to Hanamaru-chan. Do you know what’s wrong?”

Ruby shook her head, apologizing for lack of answer they are looking for. “S-She hasn’t… I’ll ask her l-later…”

“If she says she’s just busy, we should trust Hanamaru-chan, right?” You spoke, smiling. She worried too, but someone had to be the voice of reason. “Well, in that case, let’s head to the cafe, alright? Full steam ahead!”

Even though they worried, You was right. They had to trust her. For all they know it might be some family stuff. Ruby was the hardest one to reassure and convince it’ll be okay.

Someone else, however, hasn’t been convinced at all.

Her eyes were still watching down the path that she had disappeared to, lost in thoughts. This has been happening for a few days now, has nobody else noticed that this isn’t the route Hanamaru usually takes? The pink eyes narrowed, and when she heard her name called out, the girl shouted back.

“It’s Yohane!” Priorities. “I uh, on second thought, you guys go ahead, I forgot I have something to do as well!”

“Ehhh? Y-You as well…?” Ruby frowned, sadness in her voice. You patted her back, and Yoshiko felt guilty. But at the same time, she didn’t want Ruby to worry too much over her best friend. Today was exhausting, they deserved relaxation. Although… Ruby stuck with the trio of second years sounded scary as well. May the demons be with her to protect her.

“My apologizes, I know my dark presence that you all need will be missed, but I assure you the great fallen angel Yohane will be with her little demons in spirit!” The words couldn’t have been said any more dramatic, as she finished off her act with the signature pose and a deep chuckle.

Nothing but silence comes from the others.

“...... G’bye!” With a nervous smile, Yoshiko took off.

* * *

 

 

Tracking down Hanamaru ended up being easier than expected. She was in the park, all alone and sitting on a bench. Was she talking to someone? Yoshiko’s eyebrows furrowed. Her head was tilted and eyes squinted, trying to get a closer look from behind the tree she was hiding. Even though she could only see her from the back, Hanamaru was easy to recognize. Yes, she definitely was talking to someone. Herself maybe? But that was so unlike Hanamaru. She was a quiet person on her own.

It was time to be as sneaky as a true fallen angel would be, hiding from the mortal human’s eyes. With quick and quiet, but swift steps she hid behind another tree. This time closer. Still perfectly unnoticed. From this distance she could hear some of the quiet whispers.

“… Cute?”

Yoshiko repeated, forehead wrinkling. Did she hear right? She must have misunderstood--

“Soft?!”

She quickly covered her mouth. That was louder than intentional. Afraid of being spotted, Yoshiko checked up on the angelic girl on the bench. Good, she didn’t hear. A sigh of relief, and she went back to spying. Whatever it was, Hanamaru seemed very occupied with it.

What is it that’s ‘cute’ and ‘soft’? Was she deep into some kind magazine, the idol kind that Ruby always reads?! That still doesn’t make sense. Hanamaru is a quiet reader, she noted. And that wouldn’t explain why she’s been running off after practice every day, she could have easily read those while with them. She did before.

The decision has been made. The fallen angel demands answers.

A deep breath and she slowly moved over to her classmate. Still unnoticed? Hanamaru was absent-minded at times, but not so much to ot notice someone approaching. Another deep breath, and as she was about to say hello…

“ _ Meooow~ _ ”

“ZURAMARU?!”

“ZURAA?!”

They both left out a high pitch scream. Hanamaru also jumped. Out of the two she definitely got terrified more. Her face went pale and her legs were shaky. It was Yoshiko’s fault for sneaking around, but in her defense she didn’t mean to just scream out of nowhere. She got startled by a loud noise, and the source of it was right there in Hanamaru’s arms.

The pair of pink eyes shifted from Hanamaru’s terrified expression to the fuzzy creature, back and forth. A very small kitten. It’s fur was completely back with a very small white tuft on it’s chest. It stared back at Yoshiko with wide golden eyes, looking almost wary. The kitten must have gotten startled too.

“Y-Yoshiko…? Wh-what’re you doing here zura?! You startled me!” She sounded out of breath. That must have taken at least two years of her life. Her hand was placed on the kitten’s head and she started rubbing it, probably to calm it down. Hanamaru was now calmer too.

Yoshiko, however, was still wide eyed and speechless. Once she finally regained her composure, the girl cleared her throat and put her hand across her face, another one of her signatures. “I was looking for you, of course! Everyone worried about you missing, and I could sense in your aura something was up, none of my little demons could fool me!” That was her way of saying she worried too.

Sighing, the small brunette sat back down onto the bench with a small smile. Yoshiko sat beside her, squinting at the kitten. “Well, you caught me. I’ve found this kitten all alone on my way from school the other day zura, and I couldn’t leave it all alone…”

“So you’ve been taking care of this creature after school all day?” She asked while Hanamaru pouted at the word ‘creature’, now spotting a can of cat food next to her angelic classmate.

“W-Well, yeah.” She confessed, defeated.

“Why don’t you just take it home?”

“I wish I could but…” Her smile saddened and the sight of it felt like Yoshiko’s heart got pierced. Sadness did not suit her. “I can’t really have her at home, zura. So… I’ve been trying to find her a suiting home and feeling her until then. But I haven’t been really successful zura…”

Yoshiko frowned, watching the kitten is Hanamaru’s arms purr as it was petted to sleep. She wasn’t aware she had such a soft spot for cute animals. Then again, Hanamaru was an angel. Graceful one, not fallen. Always kind and helping out. It wasn’t unusual that she’d help like this.

“You didn’t have to hide it from us, you foolish demon.” She paused to clear her throat, fighting back the blush. “I, your fallen angel and everyone else-- we would have helped you. Instead everyone worried, Ruby worried.”  _ I worried, too. _

The bright smile spread once more on brunette’s face as she locked eyes with Yoshiko, whose heart fluttered again. “I know, and I appreciate it zura. Maybe, maybe you’re right… I shouldn’t have just ran zura. But I didn’t want to waste your free time.”

“Psh, you wouldn’t have!” Yoshiko said with a smirk. Her arms were crossed as she continued with pride. “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say helping a fellow demon is no waste of time!”

“Keep that talk to the minimum zura, we’re in public.” She felt a little embarrassed now, but grateful. Thanks to everyone in Aqours, Yoshiko had a much easier time fully embracing this side of her, but that sweet Hanamaru still reminded her not to go overboard, just as Yoshiko asked her way back.

“Wait so does that… do you think you could help me out then zura?!” Hanamaru’s eyes sparkled with hope and the smile of hers was as heavenly as ever. Gulping down the nervousness, Yoshiko nodded. “O-Of course!”

“Yaay! Thank you so much Yoshiko, I’ll repay you!” She could only stare as the smaller girl grabbed one of her hands and happily shook her. The heat in her cheeks made her turn her head away in embarrassment. How could she ever say no to such an angel, to her opposite? She was so weak and she was so gay.

Her attention was soon adjusted to her lap. She didn’t even notice it at first, but the kitten crawled over onto Yoshiko’s lap and sat there. It stared at Yoshiko intensely with bright eyes and meowed, pawing at the girl’s chest. Hanamaru giggled, and Yoshiko let out an embarrassed groan.

_ Seven hells, help us. _

* * *

 

 

_ “ _ Behold, feast yours eyes on this majestic creature!” Yoshiko presented, a devilish smile on her lips and voice deep. Her image did not fit with the adorable ball of fluff in her hands. “You wish you could tame something so powerful, don’t you? Well I have great news for you. This cat can be yours! What do you say?!”

“I uh... i apologize I already have a pet.” One of the three girls with uniforms of a different school said, rubbing the back of her neck. The other two joined in with excuses.and with polite bow they left. Yoshiko fell onto her knees, the in her arms meowing. “Defeated…” The cat meanwhile kept pawing at her face.

“No luck either, zura?” The familiar voice approached her, even without that quirky ‘zura’ she knew who it was. With a heavy sigh and smaller girl’s help, Yoshiko got up and handed the cat back to her. “No, this is harder than I though! How is nobody falling for Yohane’s spell?!”

“A-At least you tried…” The other tried comforting with a half smile.

“Say, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko cleared her throat and dusted her skirt, eyeing the brunette. “What about Ruby? Have you thought about asking her if she can have a pet?”

The half smile now turned into a nervous one. “I tried asking her casually but, well…” Her entire expression seemed a bit grim now, and it even made Yoshiko’s eyes widen in fear a little. “She didn’t say much because she seemed shaken, but last time her and Dia-san had a pet… probably didn’t go well zura…”

Yoshiko tried to imagine it. What could have possibly happened? The way the two of them work together, she’d never guess they’d have troubles with pets. Though, if you considered they were probably both young, and  how easily scared Ruby is and how overly organized Dia can be… The fallen angel gulped. Maybe one day they’ll both be able to give having a pet another try. “Okay well-- how about we try asking someone else we know? Let’s go!”

“Really?! You’re truly amazing Yoshiko!”

She’ll secretly, but proudly bask in the praise for now. And try to ignore how cute the girl was while playing with the meowing kitten.

* * *

 

 

Walking and driving around town somehow brought them to Chika and Riko’s neighborhood. It’s only been two hours at most, so they were lucky they managed to catch the two upperclassmen at home. Today’s hang out at the meeting was apparently cut short due to You having some errands and Ruby meeting up with Dia once the elder sister finished all the work.

“I see, so that’s what’s going on. I’m glad to hear everything is fine.”

Riko spoke softly as she always would towards two younger girls. They stood in front of her house as Hanamaru explained everything that’s been going on.

“Yeah, so we were hoping if maybe you’re able to, you could take care of her?”

Hanamaru’s voice was so hopeful that Yoshiko couldn’t help but notice a saddened expression on Riko’s face as she declined. She must have felt really bad for doing so. As expected, Hanamaru’s spirit was shot down again. Yoshiko once again frowned at such pretty, but sad face.

“I really am sorry, but my mom’s not the best at handling pets. Besides…” Riko’s face wrinkled in discomfort as she turned her gaze towards the neighboring house, and the other two followed her gaze. As if she realized she was being talked about, Chika cocked her head towards them and playfully stuck her tongue out at them. They didn’t even ask Chika because she owned a pet already; the dog that she was currently playing with, and the source of all of Riko’s nightmares. She stuck her tongue playfully back at Chika, but the barking dog made her shudder anyways.

“I can see how having a dog near could be a problem if she even goes outside, zura…” Hanamaru said as her gaze lowered. Yoshiko’s chest ached, this wasn’t okay. Suddenly full of energy, she gently smacked her shorter friend on the back. “Come on, don’t give up yet! We have the power of demons on our side, we will find the chosen one for this kitten!” She posed, pointing at her childhood friend. It was silly, but it seemed to pump up the brunette. “What do you say, Zuramaru?!”

With a huff and a confident nod, Hanamaru threw her free fist into the air. “You’re right, zura! We will find her a perfect home together Yoshiko!”

“Yohane!”

“Don’t make a scene, zura!”

The two continued to playfully bicker and poke each other, and Riko watched the two with fondness. Her lips curved into the softest smile as she giggled, and it wasn’t because there was a cute kitten wiggling in her arms. It was because of how well those two worked together.

“Well, I wish you two luck.” She finally interrupted, handing the cat back to them. “Don’t wander around for too much longer, the last of the buses will be leaving soon and Yoshiko-chan, You-chan said she will meet you at the bus station.

“I know.” Yoshiko grumbled. Riko didn’t know, but she did receive a text about half an hour ago. “Thank you for your help.” The two bowed and Riko nodded, still smiling kindly.

“Good luck.” She definitely said it to both of them. Yet Yoshiko felt like it was directed to her specifically. Her eyes met with the older girl’s and she swore there was  _ something _ Riko was aware of. A nervous blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned her gaze away from Riko. Cursed Riko, always so kind and aware of everything…

“Let’s go, Zuramaru. One final try for the day.”

“Right!”

* * *

 

 

The day was sadly unsuccessful.

The two were making their way towards the nearest bus station where You was probably waiting by now.. They were both tired and disappointed, but Hanamaru was the one who was showing it. She was sulking, even if the cat in her arms was playfully nuzzling against her.

Yoshiko gulped down her guilt. She felt bad, almost as if she gave false hope to her. “I’m sorry, I guess we can try tomorrow.”

“You’re right, I’m not giving up.” Despite her spirit broken, her hopes weren’t. And her voice was as certain as when they first started their search. “I won’t give up until I find a safe home for you zura, little one.” Yoshiko was almost jealous of that soft voice she spoke to the cat with. And the way she’d pet it’s head. Almost. But she was too busy worrying about that sadness in her brown eyes. “For now it’s back to the park I guess, zura…”

Her chest was twisting and her pink eyes couldn’t focus on the road ahead, instead she stared at her feet. It wasn’t a huge deal, but she really wanted to help her childhood friend with this. She wanted to see that heavenly smile. Her hand balled into a fist.

The cat in her arms started to squirm until, panicking, Hanamaru accidentally let go of her with a squeal. As a cat would, she landed on her feet gracefully even at such young age. “W-Wait!”

She tried calling out for it, but the cat ran off down the street. The two ran after. A lady walking their way almost tripped over the poor animal. Startled, she dropped her bags of groceries and started yelling at the ball of fluff. “Cursed black cat!” She spat. At least it gave time Hanamaru to catch up. “All your kind does is bring back bad luck!”

The short brunette picked up the cat and immediately started apologizing to the lady. At least she didn’t go as far as yell at a young high schooler. All she did was mutter things like ‘just keep your pet tamed’ and ‘black cats are absolute bad luck’.

Yoshiko watched the scene. It was better not to get involved, Hanamaru was perfectly fine at handling things like this. Even adults of the coldest heart couldn’t stay mad at someone so precious. Before she even realized the lady left, the girl skipped over to her side, hand tilted and cat meowing in her arms.

“Yoshiko? Hello? You okay?”

“So that’s how it is…” Raven haired girl mumbled. She let out a breath. Hanamaru has done so much for this cat. It was about time she got the home she deserved.

“I suppose that lady is right.” A devilish chuckle, and Hanamaru mouthed oh boy inaudibly. The chuckle was now a loud laughter, and Yoshiko posed dramatically. It was fitting in the sunset, at least.

“I think after today it’s clear. Black cats do indeed bring back bad luck. That means one thing.” The finger pointed at the sleepy kitten. “This magical creature of chaos was sent to you by mistake, but intentionally my little demon! She knew we were acquaintances, it was fated for this cat to be none other but my familiar here on earth!” The fallen angel laughed. Hanamaru blinked, puzzled.

“I’m sure of it now there is no mistake! So please,” Her voice softened surprisingly fast and her smile softened. It wasn’t Yohane speaking. It was Yoshiko. And Hanamaru’s eyes widened. “If you think she’ll be fine with me, I don’t mind taking care of her. Nobody will mind.”

“A-Are you sure? Sure-sure zura?”

Yoshiko nodded and the girl who seemed so down just moments ago was now teary eyed. Not out of sadness though. Her face was beaming with absolute joy. “Y-Yoshiko… thank you! Thank you so much zura! I will make sure to help you out whenever I can!”

Yoshiko’s chest tightened again, her heart was throbbing and for a moment her smile showed shyness. It was quickly covered up with a hand as she posed again. “The contract has been sealed in that case!”

The brunette approached her. She handed her over the meowing kitten. And while Yoshiko was occupied stroking it’s fluffy white chest, Hanamaru leaned in closer to the taller girl..

Just like that, she placed a soft kiss on Yoshiko’s cheek. It wasn’t just a peck, Hanamaru didn’t pull away immediately. And once she did, Yoshiko felt like she’s about to faint. Her chest was about to explode and even Ruby wouldn’t be able to match her red face right now.

Yohane took in the kitten because of the tales that exist about black cats, a perfect familiar for a fallen angel. Yoshiko took it in because the kitten meant so much to Hanamaru. And that was the hidden truth she will keep to herself.

The shorter one giggled. Her cheeks were flushed too.

“Thank you. You are a real angel, Yoshiko.”   
  


* * *

 

“Prepare your mortal eyes…”

The club room was dark. The curtains covered the windows. The only source of light was a couple of candles.

“I, the fallen angel Yohane, have fallen onto this earth a long time ago. And now, after many years of searching, I have finally found a worthy companion.”

The signature feather was in her bun. The cape was on.

“I present to you, the unlucky familiar of chaos… Kuromaru!!”

_ "Meooow!" _

And as if on cue, the softest of meowls accompanied her.

The members of Aqours stared in awe at the tiny ball of fur sitting in front of her master on a paper with a draw circle. She had a pink collar, to match Yohane’s eyes. And it even had a feather attached to it.

The loud opening of door startled everyone.

“We talked about this!” Yelled Dia as she stepped into the dark room, blinding everyone by turning on the lights. “Get off the table! And why is there even a cat on the school grounds?! You know that’s forbidden!”

The entire room now bursted into all kinds of chattering. From people gushing over the small kitten, to Ruby trying to calm down her big sister.

Upon hopping off of the table, a proud smile to show she’s proud with her presentation, she was greeted by none other than Riko.

“So you named it Kuromaru? Didn’t you name it after--”

“Silence, demon!”

Flustered Yoshiko put her hand over Riko’s mouth, blushing.  _ Of course _ she’d be aware. And while Riko tried escaping the whining girl’s grasp, Hanamaru watched across the room with a grateful smile. She thought the name was cute.

Yoshiko was more of a guardian angel than a fallen one. An adorable one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing those two so I hope I did okay, it was fun! Also there's one sentence I wrote as a joke and then two people made me keep it. You can probably realize which one it was. I'm glad my gf and best friend take my stuff seriously, love them very much


End file.
